Strangers In Las Vegas
by Lady Electricity
Summary: Jumping on the 'bandwagon'  Amy Nicolson, Tracy's cousin arrives fresh from London, England to find herself off to Las Vegas with Tracy's future husband & friends! What's the worst that could happen? Phil/OC - AU/Movie based and REVIEW!
1. Chapter One

_Hello all!_

_So, I've decided to jump onto the "bandwagon" for this fic! Yes, everyone it is another Hangover movie fic with Phil/OC but I swear – I will try and make it different and try to make it funnier._

_Most Hangover fic's I've read are amazing! Honestly they are great and some of them focus on the OC being Doug's sister or cousin – so in this one, the OC is going to be Tracey's cousin and she will be from England lol._

_So, I hope you like it and here goes and also – I don't have the movie script for this because the original script isn't like the movie one, so if anyone finds one – please let me know!_

_Chapter One_

"_Hey, you reached Doug I'm sorry I can't take your call right now but if you leave your name and num…"_

"_Hi, you've reached Dr Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry, please leave a message after the tone"_

"_Hello – This is Amy, can't get to the phone right now because I'm busy so leave a message…"_

"_Hey, this is Phil – Leave me a message or don't. Do me a favour, don't text me it's gay" _

Tracy hung up the phone angrily, she looked over to her parents sitting on the couch – her father was reading the paper whilst her mother got up and came over.

"Any news?"

Tracy shook her head but then suddenly her phone vibrated in her hand, she looked down at the I.D and answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Tracy, it's Amy…"

"Where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out…!"

"Yeah, listen – we fucked up…" Amy spoke softly, she looked over to the car where Stu, and Alan were leaning against it. The sun beamed down on her as she wiped her forehead, she glanced up for a moment to see Phil appeared next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Before Amy could answer, Phil nodded to her and Amy gave the phone over to him.

"Hey Trace… it's Phil" Phil sighed, waiting for her reaction at the other end of the phone.

"What's happening? What does Amy mean 'you fucked up'?" So many questions wandered through her mind waiting.

"The bachelor party, the whole night got out of control…" Phil continued, he took another deep breathe and looked over to Amy for a second, she gave him a small nod.

"We lost Doug"

"WHAT?" Tracy replied, a hint of panic in her voice – her eyes wide as she turned on the spot in the living room.

"We can't find Doug"

"What are you saying Phil? We are getting married in _five _hours!" She reminded him, he looked to the ground for a second then up to the sky.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen"

* * *

><p><em>Two days earlier.<em>

"Taxi, taxi…Oh come on!" She cursed, running her hand through her black hair before slumping onto her massive suitcase.

"They're not called 'taxi's'" The woman turned her head around to see a stranger holding a briefcase and wearing a smart suit half smiling.

"They are to me…"

"We are not in Britain anymore, ma'am" The man replied, She glared at him for a few minutes then shook her head facing away.

"Well 'mate' – I'll call them whatever I want too…" She stood once again near the street, waving her hand in the air.

"TAXI!" She yelled and before she knew it – a yellow taxi pulled up next to her, she smiled wide and gave the man a cheeky wink.

"Obviously it does work" She smirked, lifting her two suitcases to the boot of the taxi with the driver helping her.

"Where too Miss?" The driver asked as she hopped into the backseat, adjusting her hoody slightly.

"Richmond Avenue? Um…number 8569" She replied getting out her mobile phone and looking for the right number.

_Will be there soon – can't wait to see you._

* * *

><p>Tracy smiled as she reached for her phone; she laughed at the text message and walked into the kitchen where her mother and father were.<p>

"She's on her way!"

"We should have met her at the airport…." Tracy's mother complained but her father shook his head side to side.

"She knows the way, what has it been? 5 years? 6?" He asked, Tracy tried to think – it had been a few years since she last saw her cousin, her mum's sister met her husband on a holiday over there and from that she decided to live there – everyone was pleased for them and when their daughter arrived, Tracy had a friend she could play with during their visits over here – she had been there for Tracy through her graduation, college and her first job but the last visit was only a brief one and during that time, she had met Doug – the man she was going to marry.

"I just can't wait to see her…" Tracy beamed again, hugging her mother silently – at that moment, all of them heard a car door slam from outside.

"I think she's here"

The taxi pulled up the long driveway and stopped just outside the door "That's 14.50" The driver nodded back to the woman, she rummaged around in her jean pockets and gave him a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change – thanks" She opened up the door, and slammed it shut going towards to the back of the taxi and grabbing her suitcases out – she looked up and noticed two men through the window, one of them was brushing down a suit looking in the mirror.

She laughed and went over; lightly knocking on the glass making them look around.

Doug instantly smiled at the familiar face and waved, he nudged Alan to turn around and she saw her other cousin Alan standing there in just a jockstrap.

"Oh god, my eyes…" She squinted a few times, and raised her eyebrows at Doug who laughed.

Alan waved and smiled wide at the person too making her wave back but suddenly the front door of the house opened wide.

"AMY!"

"TRACY! Oh bloody hell – you look amazing!" Amy fully smiled, and wrapped her arms around the slender woman hugging the daylights out of her.

"You look good too! It's been so long" Tracy took a step back and looked Amy up and down – she hadn't changed one bit, her black shoulder length hair was the same, her clothes were always the same style of a baggy t-shirt and navy jeans with a few holes in and the black combat army boots she loved to wear.

Tracy turned her head towards the window, but Amy's hand came up and shielded her eyes quickly.

"Hey!"

"Trust me, Trace – you don't wanna look" Amy whispered, she waved again to Doug and Alan leading her away from the window and finally letting her hand go down.

"Just two suitcases…? You travel light" Amy's ears heard the familiar sound of her Aunt's voice float through the air, she looked over Tracy's shoulder to see her standing there with her arms wide open.

"Aunt Linda, firstly I'm sorry mum couldn't make it…" Amy apologized making a face at her but Linda just smiled.

"I know your mother – she's always had work before family and don't worry about it! ALAN!"

Alan appeared next to her grumpily, frowning at his mum.

"What?"

"Could you please be nice for once and take your cousin's suitcases to the guest room?" She asked, he mumbled something under his breath as he grabbed them and pushed pasted her.

"How was your flight?" Linda led Tracy and Amy into the hallway of the house, Amy's eyes wandered about the furnishings – everything had changed.

"Screaming baby, mad nutter kept throwing his guts up every 10 minutes… it was good" Amy replied sarcastically, and then suddenly she felt someone lift her high into the air!

"DOUG!" Tracy laughed at her fiancée, watching Amy's facial expression of shock.

"You bloody scared me!" Amy laughed playfully hitting his back as he twirled her around a few times before putting her back to the ground.

"That was my hello" Doug came next to Tracy, holding her hand gently.

"Next time – abit of warning eh…? It's good to see you! I can't believe you two are finally getting hitched! I mean, I remember Doug asking me what Trace would think of marriage" Amy explained, Tracy's eyes opened wide and looked at Doug slightly chuckling.

"Oh really…? I've never heard of this!" Tracy began to say, but Doug looked at her and then back at Amy.

"OH! Yes! Um… Amy, can we have a word with you?"

* * *

><p>"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT NOW?"<p>

Tracy and Doug jumped together on the sofa, as Amy shouted at them.

"It's only going to be for one night…"

"Hold your horses! You want me to go to Las Vegas with Doug and his friends for his bachelor party? Don't get me wrong but that's normally a bloke's shin dig and no place for a woman to gate crash it" Amy explained. She looked at them both thinking that they were both crazy.

"Technically, you won't be gate crashing – all you need to do is to keep them in line really and make sure they don't do anything…." Tracy began to say and looked over to Doug.

"Stupid"

"We won't hunny" Doug reassured her, tightening his grip on her hand.

"There you go – they don't need me" Amy stood up but Doug stood up as well stopping her from moving.

"But I need you – Amy, I think of you as a sister I never had and we have known each other for the last 6 years and I've grown to trust you…."

"Trust is a big word, Doug" Amy replied, sighing.

"Amy…" Tracy stood up also; she took her hand in hers and smiled gently.

"I trust you to make sure nothing happens to him – will you do this? For me?"

Amy sighed out again; she shut her eyes for a second and reopening them to their faces staring at her.

"When do we leave?" She finally gave in; Tracy hugged her madly and swayed her.

"Well you are already packed"

"What?"

She watched Doug and Tracy walk back into main foyer area, holding hands still.

"What do you mean, I'm already packed?" Amy repeated herself again.

"We are leaving this afternoon"

_So, I've redid this chapter – I hope you like this one! Review :o) _


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't need this…or that…"

Amy threw out random t-shirts and a few hoodies – she put her hands on her hips nodding down at the progress she made.

"Few tshirts, make up bag, jeans and most importantly – my IPod"

"But you are forgetting something..." A sing song voice came behind her; she turned to see Tracy holding a tiny strap dark red dress on a hanger.

"Oh god no..."

"You will so cute in it though" She came over and softly placed it in the suitcase – instantly, Amy took it out and gave it back.

"It's VEGAS! You need to dress up..."

"I rather stick to my jeans, Trace" Amy argued, she turned around looking through her rucksack – Tracy quickly put the red dress into her suitcase covering it with clothes making sure she wasn't looking and then zipped it up tightly.

"Okay, okay – calm down" Tracy replied, grabbing the suitcase from the bed "I'll take it down for you"

Amy nodded and sighed '_This is the craziest idea they ever had' _She thought as she put her messy hair into a ponytail – she snatched the clothes off the floor and headed to the bathroom.

Alan and Doug left the house together, Alan spotted the dog and laughed running after it as Doug watched with a smile on his face.

"Hey Doug"

He turned to see Sid, Tracy's father coming behind him and standing next to him on the porch.

"I don't think I've seen Alan so excited about a..." Before he finished, both of them glanced back over to Alan now sitting down on the driveway letting the dog lick his bushy beard.

"DAD!"

Sid peered around and went over, helping Tracy through the door with the suitcase – she smiled and went back inside.

"Doug...come here" Sid waved him over nodding also; Doug looked confused and followed him over towards the garage door.

Sid pressed a button on his key ring and the door raised open showing the grey Mercedes soft top car parked.

"No, Sid – really?" Doug scanned the car with his eyes, walking around one side whilst Sid when around the other.

"Yeah, your family now"

"Are you sure? I mean you love this car" Doug replied to him – he didn't know if Sid was joking or not.

He laughed at him and shook his head from side to side. "It's just a car Doug, just make sure you put some armour oil on the tyres so the sand doesn't sink in" Sid explained.

"Don't worry Sid – it will be in great hands"

"Bloody hell!"

They turned to see Amy standing there – she had changed her clothes into stripy black and white vest top, black jeans with her combat boots along with a pair of 60 style glasses on the edge of her nose.

"Nice car uncle..." Amy touched the hood of the car, inspecting the car.

"Thank you Amy and OH! Don't let Alan drive. There's something wrong with him" All of them regarded the sight behind them – Alan was still on the floor with the dog licking his beard and mouth.

"Yeah, I can see why..." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Understood" Doug said with a smile, looking over to Amy who nodded to him.

"Or Phil either, I don't like him"

"Phil?"

"You will meet him later..." Doug replied to her question.

"I will be the only one driving this car" He continued to say, reassuring Sid again.

"What about me?" Amy raised her voice up, tucking her hands into her black hoody pockets and shrugging.

"Hmm..." Sid half smiled and came over putting his arm around her shoulder, giving her a side hug.

"I'll won't scratch it and I'll drive on the right side of the road over here..." Amy gave Sid her largest smile.

"Okay – you may drive it as well...and remember you two – what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" Sid reminded the two of them "Except for herpes...that shit will come back with you"

Amy laughed out loud rolling her eyes.

"Classic, Uncle...classic – shall we get a move on eh?" Sid and Amy came out of the garage whilst Doug jumped into the car and he started the engine.

"Wow – listen to that engine" Amy closed her eyes standing next to her case as the car pulled up next to her listening to the noise.

"ALAN!" Amy stopped listening to the car, and raised her eyebrows over to her other cousin as she went to the boot of the car opening it up and placing her case inside.

"Stop snogging that dog and get in the car!" He huffed, letting the dog go as he stood up coming over, pushing Amy out of the way as she was about sit in the front.

"Shot gun!" Alan said quickly and sitting down, resting his arm against the door.

She stuck out her tongue and laughed it off, opening the car door.

"Amy! Wait!"

Tracy ran up to her and placed both hands on her arms before hugging her.

"Have a great time in Vegas – look after them, please" She whispered silently in her ear and took one look at Doug settling in at the driver's side and she looked at Alan too.

"Of course I will"

* * *

><p>"Did you have to park so close?"<p>

Amy frowned, watching Alan place his hand to the side of his face – Doug looked at Amy and then back at Alan.

They were parked outside a school for the last 5 minutes, waiting and in that time, Amy stretched her legs out over the back seat.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Doug replied confused.

"I shouldn't be here..." Alan muttered, with a hint of worry in his voice – Amy adjusted her glasses and leaned her arms on the back of his seat.

"Why's that Alan?" She enquired also confused but curious at the same time.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school..."

"What? You're joking right?" She raised her eyebrows high and looked over to Doug.

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese" Alan continued, she looked more confused at the back of Alan's head.

"What's a Chuck E. Cheese? Is that a Maccy D's?" Before Doug could answer, all of us heard the school bell ring and the children flooded out, laughing and chatted away.

"Who we waiting for again..." Amy asked, at that moment the school doors opened and she turned her head around to see a gorgeous guy stepping out, wearing a light blue shirt, pale trousers with a brown satchel over his shirt – she blinked again to make sure she wasn't dreaming, her eyes wandered over him again and she noticed he also was wearing a pair of 60 style glasses, he looked like a model that just came out of a catalogue.

"Hey Mr Wennick..."

"It's the weekend Budnick; I don't know you and you don't exist!" The man cut off the boy and walked straight over towards the car but stopped to look at it.

"Shit, nice car!" He exclaimed and threw his satchel into the car hitting Amy in the face.

"OUCH!"

"I'm driving..." He smiled and stepped onto the side of the car, Amy quickly moved out of the way holding the side of her face with the bag on her lap.

"No chance...Hey, watch the leather..." Doug moaned as the man sat down next to Amy.

"Just shut up and drive before one of these nerds ask me another question" Then he looked over to Amy still holding her face.

"I believe this is yours..."

She threw the bag over onto his lap; he looked down and laughed shaking his head.

"Doug, who's the British girl?"

"British girl?" Amy retorted back, scoffing and shaking her head.

"Phil, be nice – this is Amy Nicolson, she's Tracy's cousin from England and she's coming with us to Vegas" Doug finally introduced them, Phil looked over to the woman again who rolled her eyes at him – he studied the side of her face she was very pale with a slight red mark on her cheek, she was also wearing the same glasses like him hiding her eyes so he couldn't see what colour they were and her black hair tied back into a scruffy ponytail showing a star tattoo on her neck.

"Um, nice to meet you..." Phil spluttered out random which made Doug look at him funnily.

"Who's this...?" Phil then directed his attention to the man sitting in the seat next to Doug.

"It's Alan, Tracy's brother..."

"I met you, like four times" Alan reminded him, Phil nodded pretending to know.

"Oh yeah, how you doing man...?"

"Good, good" Alan smiled, Doug finally started the car and they drove along the street – Amy was staring at all the sights going past her but she felt a pair of eyes on the side of her face.

Phil had been staring at her for the last ten minutes – "Enjoying the view?" Amy interrupted him and looked at him.

"Haha, just wondering if you are going to like Vegas or not – you been before?"

"Nope"

"Really...?" Phil's eyebrow went up; she rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

_He's going to be trouble _she thought smiling to herself.

"Phil, cut it out" Doug looked at him in his rear view mirror, Phil shrugged back.

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation!"

"More like conversation to try and get into my pants whilst we are in Vegas" Amy laughed, Doug laughed too – Phil looked away and brushed it off.

"Whatever man, we heading to pick up Stu?"

"Yup" Doug replied, turning the corner into a street full of houses and large gardens in front of them.

"Stu... another friend of yours...? How many people do you have coming to this?" The car parked outside the house and all 3 men sat still.

"Aren't you going to go knock?" Amy queried, looking at them in turn but none of them budged.

"Melissa"

"Melissa"

"Her" Amy took off her sunglasses, placing them onto her head puzzled.

"Melissa...?" She repeated and they all nodded – she looked over to the house and saw through the window to a woman with reading glasses on and holding a cup with another person wearing a jumper around his neck.

"She looks..."

"Like a bitch? Yes she is" Phil interrupted her, giving her another look and then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"This will piss her off..." He gave a smirk to them all; Amy wondered what the hell he was doing.

"PAGING DR FAGGOT! DOCTOR FAGGOT!"

Amy tried not to laugh and looked over to the front door to see it open with the man standing there with a bag.

"Nice going Phil" He glared at him who ignored him and came over to the side of the car, Amy moved into the middle of the car so he could get in.

"Hey, I'm Amy – Tracy's cousin" Amy introduced herself to the man and shook his hand.

"Dr Stu Price, nice to meet you"

"Don't get excited, he's a dentist" Phil suddenly whispered in her ear making her jump and look at him again.

"Nice to meet you too... right guys – Let's go to Vegas!" Amy cheered, making them all laugh and the car pulled away.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, what did you think? Good or not? <em>

_Thank you all for the 3 reviews! I honestly didn't think I would get any...! Haha_

_-Jaime: I'm sorry to hear that you don't like the fact she has an accent – I wanted to make it different because I'm British myself and wanted to add a twist in there! Sorry if you don't like it but thank you very much for the first review!_

_-RaeCooper: Thank you for the second review! Woo! Glad you like the first chapter and hope you like this one!_

_-The Devil's Advocate: OMG! YOU REVIEWED! YAY! Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like the intro and wanting more! Haha I like the taxi bit too! But thank you for the review! :D_

_Thank you all for checking this out even though I've had so many hits on this! Reviews are nice to read and I always reply to them – just saying!_

_Review!_


End file.
